Across the Stars
by Hotaru Vador
Summary: The Starlights are back! Yaten and Hotaru are in love, but Haruka hates it, while Setsuna sees a second Usagi/Mamoru in them... Will their love have a chance?
1. Preface

Preface to Across the Stars  
  
Sorry I post this so late, but I'm kinda chaotic at times. *author grins shyly*  
  
So this another story about Yaten and Hotaru, sometimes I really think you'll never get something else from me.  
  
However, these two are sooooooo cute together and I want more from other authors, please!!!!  
  
Therefore I set a reward for Angel of Halo! Ten no Hoshi and Just one night are so beautiful, also the series from jade.  
  
Now, let me tell you something about the story and how I came up with it since it's my first Y/H work.  
  
I was 'round 15 years old (now I'm 20. *cries*) and a huge Sailor Moon fan, when I started looking for the perfect girl for Yaten. He isn't the tallest guy and referring to Naoko's height tab the only girls matching would be Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. The first two have indeed a boyfriend; so the choice would Hotaru Tomoe, better known as Sailor Saturn.  
  
Does Aquarius and Capricorn (Yaten's and Hotaru's signs) work?  
  
Other question: Does Leo and Cancer (Mamoru and Usa) work?- Yes.  
  
Since I have a little knowledge about astrology I find out that Aquarius is the opposite to Leo and Capricorn is to Cancer. So why shouldn't the opposites work? To those who don't understand what I'm talking about: It's the astrological circle, every sign has an opposite. - don't mind. ^_^  
  
Little summary: The Lights return to Earth (in male form of course). Yaten and Taru meet and start to fall for each other, neither of them willing to admit it. A deadly incident has to prove their love while Haruka tries to keep Hotaru from Yaten and Setsuna thinks they will be another Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
Now on with the story. 


	2. The Meeting in the Market And the Dinner

Across the Stars  
  
"Why do we have to get back to earth?"  
  
"Because we promised it to the girls, Yaten."  
  
"I stay here!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Okay, stay calm. Seiya, you only want to get there because of Bunny, and you Taiki, you want to meet Amy. There are no more reasons."  
  
"Are you jealous, little Kou?"  
  
"It's bad being so small, isn't it Yaten?"  
  
"Very, very funny you two."  
  
"Stop fooling him."  
  
"Princess!"  
  
"It was just a joke."  
  
"Jokes can hurt, Seiya, don't forget it."  
  
"Thanks, princess Kakyu."  
  
"You are not innocent on this argument, but I promise you something: On earth you are going to find someone special, trust me."  
  
"On earth? Never."  
  
Kakyu smiled omnisciently. "Now, I wish you a nice journey and don't forget to remember me to the sailors ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a sunny day on earth. The birds were singing and there wasn't one cloud in the sky. In the midst of a thousand flowers stood a big, beautiful house. The front door opened.  
  
"Hurry up, Haruka, I want to go to Tokyo."  
  
"In a minute, Hotaru."  
  
The small girl with the raven hair ran out of the house to the Harley Davidson, waiting for her daddy, as she called her, to come. Haruka looked to Michiru, who had a solicitous view on her face.  
  
"Don't drive too fast."  
  
"Me? No fear, I won't." She softly kissed her.  
  
"We are going to be back in a few hours."  
  
"Haruka, hurry, the traffic on Fridays is terrible."  
  
"Okay, where do you want to go?"  
  
"To the Exoshop." (An: some sort of special supermarket for foreign food)  
  
"Oh, are you and Setsuna going to cook this evening?"  
  
Hotaru smiled. "Yes."  
  
"Then leave a little bit more for Michiru and me than the last time."  
  
"Understood." Haruka and Hotaru set up their helmets, then howled the motor and the tires squeaked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yaten looked out of the window of their mini-van. They were back in Tokyo, the city, to which he had so many bad memories. Galaxia, the loss of Kakyu, Minako's screams, Bunny.  
  
"Hey, little Kou, what is it?" Seiya asked. (Note: Taiki is driving, so this conversation is between Seiya and Yaten.)  
  
"I have to think about what Kakyu said. Besides I'm hungry."  
  
"You always have to think with your stomach!"  
  
Yaten looked out of the car again. Next to them stood a motor-cycle, with a graceful, raven haired girl on it. She stared back at him. Her face pleased him.  
  
"Yaten! Little brother! Yaten! YAAAATTTTTTEEEEEENNNNNNN!"  
  
"What? Why are you screaming?"  
  
"Who is out there?" The black haired Light asked as he pressed his face against the window of the car.  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"Aha, Kakyu was right."  
  
"Can't I look where I want to?"  
  
"Oh, you are becoming a peeker." But he didn't listen to Seiya's words, he searched for that mysterious girl, but she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka and Hotaru entered the Exoshop.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hey Saturn, what are you doing there?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You are looking like you have seen a ghost."  
  
"No, it's just nothing. I'm going to buy something."  
  
Haruka shot a puzzled view at Hotaru. "How will you pay without money?"  
  
"What? Ah, I forgot it."  
  
"We meet in 15 minutes at the till!" Hotaru took a bag and went to the fruits and vegetables.  
  
"Hurry Yaten, I want to visit Bunny."  
  
"Yeah, Seiya, waste your only thoughts on yourself." Slowly he went through the supermarket, looking at all the delicious cakes. Nevertheless, in his mind he was with this beautiful girl, he had seen. He couldn't forget her eyes. In that moment while he was turning round a corner somebody came towards him. They grazed softly, as Yaten looked at the other one. He couldn't trust his eyes, it was that mysterious girl. Their views didn't separate, they just stared at each other. Never before he had ever been so bewitched by somebody. Those soft green eyes, this silver hair, which embraced his body. Who was he? They knew each other, that she was sure of.  
  
"Hotaru!" Haruka searched for her. She turned slowly, then ran in the direction of the till.  
  
"Perhaps I've seen a ghost."  
  
"Whom?"  
  
"Maybe the Starlights."  
  
"What? They should have stayed there where they belong to. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I believe so."  
  
"Great. If I would be Seiya, I wouldn't show up here."  
  
"I still don't understand why you don't like them."  
  
"Saturn-hime, they couldn't even protect their own planet. They are losers."  
  
"Well, they didn't have two sailors like us."  
  
"I see, you are completely my girl."  
  
"Hey Yaten, what's up?" asked Taiki.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Then come on."  
  
"Do you have a crush on that black haired girl?" Seiya teased.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"However, the way you looked at her, was very... ah..."  
  
"Obvious."  
  
"You two are making fun of me!"  
  
"She liked you too."  
  
"Yeah, I agree."  
  
Yaten turned red.  
  
"Don't be ashamed, apple cheek!"  
  
"Shut up you two."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka and Hotaru needed half an hour to get home. As they approached their house, Michiru was already standing in the doorway, waiting for them.  
  
"Try to guess who's coming over for dinner this evening."  
  
"No. Don't tell me, I don't wanna hear it. I'm going to be sick."  
  
"It's Bunny, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, Amy, Ray, Makoto, Minako, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten."  
  
"When?"  
  
"In two hours." Haruka turned to Hotaru who was lost in thought.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Like a shadow Setsuna came out of the background. "Maybe our Saturn-hime is in love?"  
  
"If you fall for one of those three losers, you'll get in trouble. You are far too good for them."  
  
Hotaru stared at Haruka with angry eyes. "I'm old enough to chose my friends! You have no right to interfere there!" She ran into the house.  
  
"Hotaru?" "Yes?" "You can't take everything seriously what Haruka said."  
  
"But I do." "She doesn't want you to date one of the Starlights."  
  
"I don't. It's simply about making rules for everything. It's just so unfair. She is treating me like a child."  
  
"She wants the best for you, that's all."  
  
"I know what's best for me."  
  
"I'm always there for you, alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Now, please help us in the kitchen." She nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two hours passed like nothing. There was just enough time to dress up. Setsuna decided to wear a white suit, Michiru favoured her new chiffon rose dress, Haruka preferred something sportive and Hotaru chose a black strapless satin dress. It was 7:30 when the door bell rang. Setsuna opened and was greeted by a cheerful Usagi. "Please come in. Go right through to the dinner room. Else it might get very crowded in here."  
  
Hotaru took her seat next to Chibi-Usa, Haruka sat down next to Hotaru, she didn't trust her.  
  
"You are really grown up, Taru-chan!"  
  
"Do you think, small lady?"  
  
"Yes, you have become very beautiful."  
  
"Arigatou. You also turned into a little lady."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Out of her eye angle she saw somebody sitting down across from her. She looked up, meeting brilliant green eyes. Yaten seemed to be as surprised as her. Setsuna had seen that scene.  
  
"Hotaru, why don't you introduce yourself to Yaten?"  
  
Now Haruka became clairaudient.  
  
"Why don't we start eating before everything turns cold?"  
  
The three people stared at the tall blonde. Sailor Uranus, she was one of the reasons why Yaten didn't want to go back to Earth. She was cold, fearless and mean. He could feel her eyes resting on him. She would supervise his every step, move or gesture only to keep him away from Hotaru.  
  
"Yaten?" Torn from his thoughts he looked at Hotaru. She held a bowl with rice in her hands. While he took it from her their fingers touched lightly and he felt a shiver running through him. The whole evening he couldn't get his eyes from her, very much to the dislike of Haruka. Her gracious way of moving, her smile, her eyes. She was the sailor of death and destruction, but who were her parents, when's her birthday? He had once sworn that he would never trust somebody from this planet, however, Hotaru's honesty enchanted him.  
  
"Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, why don't you give a little concert for our guests?" Setsuna questioned.  
  
"Yeah, why not. Maybe one of Hotaru's pieces?" The racer smiled proudly.  
  
"You are writing your own pieces?" Seiya was impressed.  
  
"Yes, I do, but nothing special." Hotaru responded while her cheeks reddened.  
  
Michiru took her violin, Haruka sat down in front of the piano and Hotaru prepared her flute. The light was dimmed, when soft tones filled the room. Yaten closed his eyes and it felt like entering a foreign world. Hotaru was in his fantasy, she danced to the music, her movements were so fluid, that he was reminded on an elf. When he reopened his eyes he realized that he hadn't dreamt, she really was an elf. Never before somebody had been able to fascinate him like her. The song ended. Applause of course. (  
  
"That was great! You are very, very talented." That was typical for Seiya.  
  
Yaten decided to go talking to an old, maybe the best, friend he had on Earth.  
  
"Hi Luna, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, thank you Yaten. How come you are also on Earth?"  
  
"Well, I had to. Kakyu."  
  
"I see. I think your planet is fine now."  
  
"Yes, we have rebuilt everything. May I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well then, let's get outside." He took the black cat in his arms and carried her outside. "She is beautiful, isn't she?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Haruka's daughter."  
  
"Hotaru? Yes, you didn't remember her, right? The last time you saw her she was a child."  
  
"How old is she now?"  
  
"18. She skipped a class."  
  
"Wow, is she really that good?"  
  
"Yes, Chibi-Usa keeps telling us about her since they go to the same school."  
  
"Doesn't she have any parents or why does she live here?"  
  
"Her mother died and her father is very busy with his job."  
  
"Poor Taru."  
  
"True. Before she had been reborn she was ill."  
  
"She has been reborn?"  
  
"Yes. As Sailor Saturn she has the power to destroy a planet, but it kills her, too."  
  
"Now, what else? What is her favourite colour?"  
  
"Stop it, ask her, not me!"  
  
"You are mean, Luna!"  
  
"And you are a coward!" She teased.  
  
"Oh you!" He started to tickle the black cat.  
  
"I'll scratch you if you don't stop immediately!" Both laughed.  
  
Ray came towards them carrying Artemis on her shoulder.  
  
"There you are Luna! I could have guessed you are here with Yaten." The white cat stated.  
  
"Don't be jealous so fast. At least I'm nearly married to you!" The two cats left arguing.  
  
"Hi Yaten! It's nice to have you back on Earth."  
  
"Yeah." He grumbled.  
  
"Maybe we could have a drink together."  
  
"Ray, I knew that somebody of yours would come crawling up to me, but my answer is no! I don't want to meet anybody of yours!"  
  
"You are crazy, aren't you? If you go on like that, you'll be lonely very fast!" She stormed of.  
  
Yaten regarded the garden. The full moon reflected on a lake. Near the lake he recognized a silhouette. Slowly he wandered in her direction, but Hotaru must have heard him coming.  
  
"That's unfair, you know so much about me, but I know nothing about you." She stood with her face to the pond, not facing him.  
  
"Have you listened to me and Luna speaking about you?"  
  
"No, but now I know you spoke about me." She turned to him.  
  
"You played a trick on me!"  
  
"I know", she stated with a grin.  
  
"You are arrogant."  
  
"And you are not?"  
  
"You don't seem to be so tricky."  
  
"Really? Don't let yourself be fooled by the outer appearance."  
  
"True. Well, you are a very good musician."  
  
"Thank you. Maybe we could start a new band, Three Lights and an Outer." Both laughed.  
  
"Why are you here, on earth?"  
  
"To pay you a visit."  
  
"I see. So you're planet is in good shape again?"  
  
"Yes. Everything is fine. What is your favourite colour?" He blurted out.  
  
She stared at him with wide eyes. "Didn't Luna tell you?"  
  
"No, she didn't want to."  
  
"What did she tell you then? My past?" The last word was hardly audible.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to remember."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Hotaru?" She looked up at him, her eyes were glooming. The light of the moon reflected in his eyes, he was sorrowful.  
  
"Don't be worried, I'll make my way."  
  
"Can I help you somehow?"  
  
"I don't need help."  
  
"Why are you so arrogant?"  
  
"That's no arrogance, that's something else." She turned back to the pond.  
  
"You give me the creeps, do you know that?!"  
  
"Then why don't you go inside to Ray or Minako, they would enjoy your company."  
  
"How can you think that all my accusations are correct? Isn't there a little self-confidence left in you?"  
  
She turned her head to him and gave him the coldest view he had ever seen. "If you go on with that behaviour of yours, you'll be alone in no time."  
  
He hated to hear the same sentence twice that evening. "The same to you, creepy girl!"  
  
She stormed of in the direction of the house.  
  
The party ended and the guests left.  
  
"Do you help us cleaning up?"  
  
"Us? Most of the times it is only Setsuna and me who are cleaning up!"  
  
"Hotaru!"  
  
"Let her have her fury, Michiru. I think she is still angry because I don't let her date one of the losers."  
  
"I don't want to date on of the f-word Starlights!"  
  
"That's my girl!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the first chapter. Was kinda long, wasn't it? Please tell you how you liked it! Thanks! Else you get no more chappies. *authors turns evil* 


End file.
